1ª Temporada (SC)
A Primeira Temporada da Série Clássica de Doctor Who foi ao ar entre 23 de novembro de 1963 e 12 de setembro de 1964. Estrelou William Hartnell como o Primeiro Doctor e Carole Ann Ford como Susan Foreman, a neta do Doctor. Visão geral Consiste em oito arcos (lista abaixo) e 42 episódios, além do episódio piloto que nunca foi ao ar na televisão. (Mais precisamente, várias versões do episódio piloto foram produzidas). A temporada inaugural estabeleceu muitos dos conceitos que estão presentes na série até hoje, além de introduzir os imensamente populares Daleks. Dois dos três arcos históricos desta temporada ainda estão perdidos, embora gravações dos áudios de todos os episódios existam. Elenco Recorrente * O Primeiro Doutor - William Hartnell * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill Atores convidados * Kal - Jeremy Young * Za - Derek Newark * Hur - Alethea Charlton * Alydon - John Lee * Ganatus - Philip Bond * Temmosus - Alan Wheatley * Marco Polo - Mark Eden * Tegana - Derren Nesbitt * Arbitan - George Coulouris * Altos - Robin Phillips * Sabetha - Katherine Schofield * Eyesen - Donald Pickering * Autloc - Keith Pyott * Ixta - Ian Cullen * Tlotoxl - John Ringham * Carol - Ilona Rodgers * John - Stephen Dartnell * Commander - John Bailey * Jules Renan - Donald Morley * Léon Colbert - Edward Brayshaw * Lemaitre / James Stirling - James Cairncross Episódios Notas * Não visto pelo público, uma versão anterior de "An Unearthly Child" foi produzida, mas não foi ao ar até 26 de agosto de 1991 (Bank Holiday Monday) quando passou na BBC2 no programa The Lime Grove Story — um dia especial de programação para marcar o encerramento do Lime Grove Studios. * As histórias consistem em arcos de dois a sete episódios, cada um com um nome diferente. Algumas histórias ganharam nomes diferentes através dos anos; veja artigos individuais para detalhes. Produção Criação A série foi basicamente a criação de um comitê, com os seguintes membros entre os vários que criaram diversas partes da mesma: Donald Wilson (viagem no tempo), Sydney Newman (Primeiro Doctor e Susan), C.E. Webber (Ian e Barbara, cenário para o primeiro episódio), Anthony Coburn (o nome de Susan, a TARDIS ter a aparência de uma cabine policial), e David Whitaker (Susan ser a neta do Doctor). 'Visão geral da produção' Verity Lambert foi escolhida por Sydney Newman como produtora da série e Mervyn Pinfield como produtora associada , ficando com a parte mais técnica da série, como os efeitos especiais in-camera. Inicialmente, apenas os quatro episódios que formavam 100,000 BC ''haviam sido encomendados e a série quase não foi para frente. Esta encomenda foi estendida para treze episódios, mas a equipe de produção tinha onze ([[An Unearthly Child|''100,000 BC]] e ''The Mutants'') ou dezoito 100,000 BC,, The Mutants '' e ''Marco Polo. Para resolver este problema, David Whitaker escreveu dois episódios, em um arco que ele intitulou Inside the Spaceship, algo que normalmente não deveria acontecer graças à uma regra que proibia editores de roteiro de escrever para as séries em que trabalhavam (senão, acabariam "contratando" à si mesmos e não deixariam outros roteiristas escrever). Da primeira até a terceira temporada houve controvérsia quanto ao título de alguns arcos. Para mais informações, veja controvérsia dos títulos. Histórias que foram consideradas para esta temporada, mas que não foram produzidas, incluem: *''The Masters of Luxor'' (também chamada de The Robots), de Anthony Coburn. *''The Hidden Planet'' (também chamada de Beyond the Sun), de Malcolm Hulke. *''The Red Fort, de Terry Nation. *Farewell Great Macedon, de Moris Farhi. *The Miniscules, de C.E. Webber (uma variante desta ideia aparece em ''Planet of Giants, exibido na segunda temporada). Histórias que se passam nesta temporada *Um segmento de ''The Eight Doctors'' em que o Primeiro e o Oitavo Doctors se encontram ocorre durante "The Forest of Fear". *O livro da Virgin Missing Adventures intitulado The Sorcerer's Apprentice se passa após Marco Polo. *O áudio'' The Transit of Venus'' ocorre entre The Sensorites e The Reign of Terror. Audiência *Média: 8.1 milhões de telespectadores *Mais alta: 10.4 milhões de telespectadores (empate entre cinco episódios) *Mais baixa: 4.9 milhões de telespectadores (episódio 1 de An Unearthly Child, devido a um corte de energia geral) Adaptações e merchandising 'Home mídia' 'VHS' *''An Unearthly Child (1990/2000) *''The Daleks (versão em 2 partes) (1989) *''The Daleks'' Remasterizado (2001) *''The Edge of Destruction and Dr. Who: The Pilot Episode'' (2000) *''The Keys of Marinus'' (1999) *''The Aztecs'' (1992) *''The Sensorites'' (2002) *''The Reign of Terror'' (2003) (com narração dos episódios perdidos, também inclui The Faceless Ones (episódios 1 e 3) e The Web of Fear ''(episódio 1)) *The Hartnell Years'' (1991) Veja os artigos dos episódios para mais informações. 'Outros VHS's' *''Marco Polo (2002) *''The Reign of Terror ''(2000) (episódios 4 e 5 apenas) 'Lançamentos em DVD' 'Livros' *Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child'' *''Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks''' *''Doctor Who – The Edge of Destruction'' *''Doctor Who - Marco Polo'' *''Doctor Who and the Keys of Marinus'' *''Doctor Who - The Aztecs'' *''Doctor Who – The Sensorites'' *''Doctor Who – The Reign of Terror'' 'Áudiolivros' *''Marco Polo'' *''The Reign of Terror'' 'Filme' *''Doctor Who and the Daleks'' - baseado no segundo arco, The Daleks. Links Externos *''Guia da Primeira Temporada'' no site oficial da BBC de:Doctor Who Staffel 1 es:Temporada 1 (DW-C) it:Prima Stagione cy:Hen Gyfres 1 ru:1 сезон (классические серии) fr:Saison 1 (Doctor Who) en:Season 1 Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Temporadas da Série Clássica